Camaraderie
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Si Chihuahua takut pada Si Singa, Si Singa tampak tak peduli. Tapi siapa bilang, tak akan terjadi suatu hal pun di antara keduanya? / Canon /
1. Segelas Kopi

**Camaraderie**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Akashi Seijuuro – Furihata Kouki, K, Friendship

© kazuka, december 25th, 2013

**.**

"_Si Chihuaha takut pada Si Singa, Si Singa tampak tak peduli. Tapi siapa bilang, tak akan terjadi suatu hal pun di antara keduanya?"_

**.**

* * *

Antara segelas kopi hangat dan musim dingin memang punya pertalian khusus. Dia adalah matahari untuk tubuh yang sudah mulai beku karena salju yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerbu. Musim gugur sebentar lagi akan undur diri. Selimut dedaunan oranye dan kuning sebentar lagi akan ditanggalkan dan terusir oleh putihnya selubung bulir air beku yang berlapis-lapis.

Hewan-hewan hanya butuh hibernasi, bumi hanya butuh tidur, dan manusia yang harus tetap bekerja seperti biasa butuh banyak hal untuk menyelamatkannya dari hipotermia. Minuman penghangat adalah jalan keluar.

Ada banyak yang memilih kopi sebagai penolong. Rasa pahit-manisnya membangunkan tubuh dari kantuk, rasa panasnya membangkitkan energi, dan warnanya yang merupakan gradasi dari hitam-krem-putih mewarnai musim dingin yang hanya dipenuhi oleh putih, putih, putih belaka dimana-mana.

Atas semua alasan itulah, Furihata Kouki berdiri di depan sebuah kedai kopi yang cukup mewah dan besar. Cuma ini yang terdekat dari tempat dia les, jadi inilah yang disinggahinya meski ia tahu harganya di atas rata-rata. Tapi Furihata yakin, ada uang di saku jaketnya, bahkan tangannya sudah memastikan. Kelima jari sebelah kirinya merogoh saku itu, sambil harap-harap cemas batinnya berdoa nominalnya cukup.

"Ini, silahkan," pelayan memberikan pesanan Furihata beserta dengan tagihan yang harus dibayarkan.

Furihata mematung ketika uang di sakunya selesai terhitung.

Dia pun lekas-lekas merogoh saku belakangnya—kesialan mendobelkan dirinya—dompet Furihata tidak ada di sana! Furihata mulai gelisah, haruskah dia pergi melesat dari sini, sambil mengucapkan mantra-mantra sihir agar si pelayan melupakan kejadian ini dan dia tidak perlu malu untuk datang ke sini lain kali?

Lupakan dulu itu. Yang terpenting adalah, dompetnya mana?

Oh, Furihata baru ingat bahwa dia menitipkan tasnya pada Fukuda tadi. Rumah mereka berdekatan dan karena Furihata harus mampir dulu ke tempat les setelah latihan basket—dia harus mengumpulkan tugas tambahan ke sana—Fukuda dimintai tolong untuk mengantarkan tasnya duluan ke rumah agar dia tidak repot.

Bisa ditebak, dompetnya ada di dalam tas yang pasti sudah tenang menikmati kehangatan rumah itu.

Sialan.

"Ini, silahkan," terdengar pelayan yang lain memberikan kopi lain untuk pelanggan yang membeli di samping Furihata. Furihata masih panik di lingkup dunianya sendiri (merogoh saku-saku lain, berharap menemukan keping-keping keberuntungan di sana, tentu saja), takkan ada kesempatan baginya untuk memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Pesan satu lagi kopinya."

Furihata berharap ada uang terselip di dasar kaos kakinya atau di ujung sepatu. Sungguh, kurangnya hanya sedikit tapi dia yakin restoran semahal ini takkan mau mentolerir kekurangan sesen pun! Beda dengan toko kecil di dekat rumahnya yang masih mau memberikan potongan harga kenalan (dan potongan harga karena kasihan).

"Oh, dihitung dengan kopi dia? Baiklah. Ini jumlah yang harus Anda bayarkan."

Furihata berharap hujan salju bisa menurunkan uang juga. Aha, sayang sekali, Furihata, musim salju belum benar-benar tiba!

_Ya Tuhan, tolong, semoga ada sekeping lagi!_

"Anda mau memesan lagi?"

Pelayan sialan, kutuk Furihata. Mau pesan satu saja uangnya tidak cukup.

"Ada lagi?"

"Erm—" Furihata berusaha mencari jawaban. Atau tepatnya, alasan terbaik agar dia bisa keluar dari toko ini tanpa membawa segelas kopi yang menggoda itu dengan harga diri yang masih terjaga.

"Tidak ada?"

"Mungkin," Furihata mengangkat bahu. Masih dalam keadaan panik.

"Kalau begitu, mohon maaf sebelumnya, silahkan Anda keluar, karena antrian masih panjang, ini kopinya."

Dunia ini memang gila, putus Furihata. Apa dia lari saja, ya, agar otak si pelayan itu tidak merekam wajahnya lebih lama lagi, yang akan membuat dia mengingat kejadian konyol ini? Lari mungkin membuat pelayan segera lupa dengan wajah Furihata.

"Ini kopi Anda."

"... Lho ... ?"

"Teman Anda itu sudah membayarkannya."

Teman?

Furihata hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada si pelayan—sambil menggumamkan kata maaf yang setipis angin karena telah mengutuknya—lalu berlari mendekati orang yang katanya 'teman' itu tadi.

Saat separuh jalan, Furihata memperlambat langkah. Teman? Rasanya ... temannya yang punya rambut merah cuma satu. Tubuhnya besar, lagi. Ini, kok ...

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih. Hanya segelas kopi."

Dua mata yang berlainan warna itu membuktikan pada Furihata bahwa firasat buruknya menang. Dia Akashi Seijuuro, siapa lagi? Mata heterokrom dan rambut semerah darah, dia orang yang hanya dengan suara datarnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk bergidik.

Insiden 'penusukan' Kagami beberapa hari lalu diputarkan lagi di depan matanya. Furihata tidak berani bergerak satu senti pun. Ia masih sayang nyawa.

(Seolah Akashi membawa pedang dewa kematian yang siap menebas jika dia berani menghindar atau mendekat. Padahal, apalah yang dibawa Akashi selain secangkir kopi yang sama dengan Furihata, serta selembar jas sekolahnya?)

Akashi tidak punya keperluan apapun yang membuatnya berlama-lama di sana, dia pun pergi meninggalkan Furihata yang mulai mempertimbangkan banyak hal di dalam kepalanya. Haruskah dia meminum kopi ini? Mengingat fakta bahwa Akashi-lah yang membayarkan ini saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Tapi ... dia haus dan kedinginan ...

Ya sudahlah.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: fic ini akan jadi semacam kumpulan ficlet. kapan ada ide, kapan ada waktu ngetiknya, di saat itulah aku bakal update, muahaha.

okay, lemme explain. aku naroh ini cuma ber-genre friendship karena aku memang ngebatasin sampai sana. i'm not particularly shipping akafuri, actually, but i DO adore the 'relationship' occuring between the two, kalau dilihat-lihat dari perkembangan manga-nya. sorry before, aku bukan fujo, tapi aku beneran seneng liat interaksi di antara mereka. semacem ... sebuah persahabatan yang menarik bisa aja dimulai dari pertemuan yang super awkward. liat kan gimana si furihata ke akashi? dan aku berharap mereka bakal punya lebih banyak interaksi nanti. semacem takao-kasamatsu, mungkin? takao-kasamatsu itu friendship-dua-manusia-beda-sekolah yang juga bikin aku tertarik.

aku makin suka akafuri setelah baca satu fic akafem!furi! bahasa indonesia XD ampun, aku suka itu! aku dari dulu susah banget buat bisa baca fic dengan karakter genderbent, tapi untuk akafuri ... aku bisa tolerir. beneran.

oke, sorry for the long blabs! thank you for reading, guys X3


	2. Kartu Ucapan

**.**

* * *

**Camaraderie**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Akashi Seijuuro – Furihata Kouki, K, Friendship

© kazuka, january 18th, 2014

**.**

"_Si Chihuahua takut pada Si Singa, Singa tampak tak peduli. Tapi siapa bilang, tak akan terjadi suatu hal pun di antara keduanya?"_

**.**

**.**

Furihata sekarang berpikir bahwa dia mulai harus melatih nyali dan jantung kalau dia tidak ingin lagi dikejutkan dengan takdir hidup bahwa dia semakin sering dipertemukan dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Hal ini berlaku dalam semua aspek kegiatan yang dia lakukan, baik itu disengaja maupun tidak. Ambil contoh, kejadian kopi tempo hari.

Dan yang ini adalah yang kedua. Dia sudah bersyukur bahwa kopi yang dia minum hari itu tidak membuatnya sakit perut (suatu pemikiran yang konyol karena Akashi sendiri **sama sekali** tidak ikut turun tangan membuatnya apalagi menambahkan zat kimia beracun di sana), tapi ternyata dia harus bertemu Akashi lagi.

Walau secara tak langsung.

Ceritanya dimulai dari uang jajannya yang telah terkumpul, berhasil dia sisihkan sendiri sejak minggu lalu (uang jajannya memakai sistem bulanan dan dia harus menyisakannya di penghujung hari, setiap hari, begitu terus). Dia, sejak lama, memang berniat untuk membeli majalah _sport_ remaja edisi khusus dengan uang yang ditabung secara spesial itu.

Furihata berhasil membelinya ...

... hanya untuk bertemu Akashi Seijuuro lagi di dalamnya. Ternyata, profil khusus yang ditampilkan di majalah itu, yang menjadi rubrik kejutan setiap bulannya, adalah si kapten Rakuzan!

Furihata mulai takut untuk menghadapi rentetan takdir yang menanti di depan sana, jangan-jangan delapan puluh persen di dalamnya melibatkan Akashi lagi dan hanya akan membuat dia gemetaran?

Bagus, dia memang harus mulai melatih diri untuk tidak takut pada Akashi yang sesungguhnya masih manusia itu. Furihata pun mencobanya dengan mulai membaca halaman yang berisikan Akashi secara _full_ itu. Akashi berpakaian biasa, sepertinya baru selesai latihan basket yang ringan. Mungkin wawancara untuk rubrik ini diambil secara kasual di rumah laki-laki itu. Dari latar belakang foto Akashi, terlihat interior yang mewah dan perabot yang mahal, Furihata bisa dengan gampang menebak dan menyimpulkan kemungkinan yang tersebut di atas karena berdasarkan cerita Kuroko, laki-laki itu punya gaya hidup yang _wow _dan kekayaan yang cukup untuk membuat mata terbelalak.

Tunggu.

Sesuatu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Akashi—_wristband _merah dengan logo yang khas itu—terlihat tidak begitu asing di mata Furihata. Seperti pernah melihatnya, mengenalnya, dan benda itu pernah menjadi bagian dari memorinya. Entahlah, kenapa dirinya malah merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat? Tidak mungkin Akashi membeli barang sembarangan. Mungkin dirinya hanya berilusi.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Furihata kembali terusik setelah menemukan secarik kertas tebal berwarna hijau di bagian paling bawah di lemari bukunya, ketika dia mencari selebaran tentang acara _street basketball_ yang akan diadakan tiga hari lagi. Kartu ucapan selamat tahun baru, dan kalau Furihata lihat tahunnya, itu adalah tahun dimana dia masih duduk di kelas 5 SD. Bahkan ia sempat lupa ia memiliki benda ini.

Yang membuat Furihata terusik adalah, kenapa dia bisa diingatkan kembali akan _wristband_ Akashi di majalah hanya karena melihat kartu ucapan ini? Hubungannya apa?

Furihata merasa dunianya berputar ke arah yang tidak jelas sama sekali.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Adalah sebuah mimpi yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa seseorang yang tak dia kenal di alam masa lalunyalah yang memberikan kartu ucapan itu. Furihata sampai langsung terduduk begitu mimpi itu selesai dan dia mendadak terbangun tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Hari itu, dia kawannya sedang bermain bola kaki di lapangan kecil. Toru, nama sang kawan yang berambut cokelat pula—kurang lebih sama dengannya, sebelumnya berkata bahwa dia sedang menunggu sepupunya yang akan berkunjung ke Tokyo. Sepupunya itu akan dikenalkan pada Furihata, hitung-hitung menambah kawan, saran Toru pada Furihata.

Memang, sepupunya Toru datang (Gon namanya, mereka langsung berkenalan ketika Gon menemui mereka di lapangan), tapi tidak sendiri. Gon membawa satu orang lain yang dia akui adalah sepupunya, yang otomatis menyatakan bahwa laki-laki itu juga sepupu Toru.

Furihata sempat mengamati laki-laki itu lekat-lekat, memperhatikan detil dirinya yang sepertinya anak orang kaya. Dari segi pakaian saja, dia sudah kelihatan berbeda. Dia memakai tudung merah yang menutup habis seluruh rambutnya, matanya beriris warna darah, tubuhnya agak lebih kecil dari Furihata, Gon dan Toru, ekspresinya selalu datar.

Dia memakai _wristband_ dan bahkan memeluk bola basket dengan tangan kanannya.

"Untukmu," laki-laki mungil itu memberikan kartu ucapan untuk Furihata.

"Eh?" Furihata mengerutkan kening, mulutnya setengah terbuka.

"Keluargaku terbiasa memberikan kartu ucapan tahun baru untuk kenalan mereka."

"Oh—tapi ... kita 'kan baru kenal," Furihata agak ragu.

"Ayahku memberi banyak kartu ucapan untuk diberikan tahun ini. Kurasa aku tidak mau menyimpannya lama-lama di laci meja."

"Begitu ... ya, baiklah, kuterima. Terima kasih. Selamat tahun baru juga untukmu."

Leher Furihata terasa dicekik dan tengkuknya diserang rasa dingin yang hebat begitu dia menghubungkan _wristband_ di _photoshoot _majalah tersebut dan siapa yang memberikan kartu ucapan tahun baru itu.

_Oh, tunggu, tunggu, mungkin bukan—_begitu dia mencoba menenangkan diri. Akashi memiliki iris yang heterokrom. Sedangkan kawan yang memberinya kartu itu—

—_wait_.

Kuroko pernah bercerita bahwa ada perubahan besar terjadi di diri Akashi saat mereka SMP dulu, bukan? Siapa tahu ...

... tidak salah lagi. Berani tidak berani, mau tidak mau, Furihata harus mengakui bahwa orang yang dia temui kurang lebih lima-enam tahun yang lalu, adalah orang yang sama dengan kapten Rakuzan, sang _student council_, seorang pemain basket jenius yang sangat ditakuti (—dia takuti)!

Apalagi, setelah menajamkan ingatannya, dia bisa mengingat warna alis laki-laki itu. Merah. Dapat dipastikan sama dengan rambutnya—yang waktu itu tidak bisa Furihata lihat sama sekali.

Penyangkalan apapun tidak berlaku.

Berarti Akashi sudah menggentayangi kehidupannya bahkan sebelum rasa takut itu muncul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: kenapa _wristband_ yang dipake akashi di kelas 5 masih muat saat dia kelas 10? jawabannya ada dua; 1) _wristband_ kan ~agak~ elastis 2) akashi nggak mengalami pertumbuhan drastis alias dia masih keliatan kayak bocah SMP sekarang jadi ya _wristband_ yang elastis itu masih muat di pergelangan tangannya dong ehe he lain cerita kalo akashi segede aomine/murasakibara :3

/kabur


End file.
